


Road trip to happiness.

by KOSolo1_5



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOSolo1_5/pseuds/KOSolo1_5
Summary: Sometime all you need is a friend who will remind you to live a little. And Hope had Ashlyn for that.A little vacation is what they both needed, what they didn't know is that life had something better planned for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I suck at Summaries .... anyways I got stuck on my other one, lost a whole chapter I had so I have been trying to remember what I had wrote ...so far I remember nothing... anyways someone told me once that starting a new one will help me with my old one so well see ....

Everyone has that annoying friend, the one that makes you do stuff you wouldn't usually do. It annoys you to no end that they have such control over you, but you can't help but be thankful to have someone to remind you to enjoy life. 

You have always been someone that takes her job pretty serious, even tho you know its boring. Working as a secretary for a law firm is pretty boring sometimes but its an ok job and you get paid good. Your boss is an asshole but you're pretty good at handling those kinds of people. Considering your one yourself too.

Ashlyn your annoying yet wonderful friend/roomate has been trying to convince you for the past hour to take a week off from work to drive down to Florida with her. 

"Come on Hope all you do is work, this year its been all work all the time dude." you roll your eyes at her but don't say anything, you know shes not done yet.

"It won't hurt if you take a week off, im sure that ass you have as a boss will manage without you for a week, come on we haven't done anything like this since college." Ashlyn looks a little sad as she says that, you cant help but feel a little sad too. This last year has been all about work for you. You bearly see Ashlyn and you guys live together. 

"Alright alright, lets do it," Ashlyn is about to say something but you stop her "my only condition is that we have to fly there I don't want to drive , I hate long drives."

"OH COME ON!!" Ashlyn says a little too loud and the attention of some of the people sitting close. You look around even the barista shots a disapproving look your way. 

"You can't be serious Hope? ...thats why I wanted make this trip in the first place, come on don't do this" Ashlyn was looking at you like you just broke her heart " I'll comprise with you, how about we drive down there and then fly back!?"

She really wants to make this roadtrip, and well, she always has to have it her way. She never even has to try that hard.

"Fiiiinee!!" You say letting out a sigh.

"YES!!" Ashlyn yells a little too loud again, throwing her hands up in the air. You can't help but chuckle at how excited she is. This time you don't even pay attention to the glares the other customers and the barista are sending your way. 

"Stop yelling, you're gonna get us kicked out," Ashlyn just has a big smile plastered on her face," I still gotta ask at work first so you're gonna have to work with my schedule ok!?"

"I can do that, totally just when you find out let me know so I can let my boss know" Ashlyn was over the moon excited, you could tell just by looking at her." Im so taking you surfing and clubbing dude."

"Nope, over my dead body Ash, you know I'm terrified of sharks and all that stuff" you shake your head, thinking she'll probably make you do it one way or another but you will fight it for as long as you can. "And clubbing really Ash?"

"Im totally taking you surfing" Ashlyn chuckled knowing she can convince you to do anything she wants, for the most part." And yes dude clubbing, when was the last time you got laid dude, you need to live a little"

"Hey I've gotten laid," you're trying to think of the last time you had sex with anyone "there was that blond at that party!?"

You hear Ashlyn laugh a little too loud, again.

"The straight blond that you fucked and then she passed out leaving you to handle yourself?" She said looking at you trying not to laugh at the terrified face you had plastered on you at the memory of the night.

"Hope that was a solid ten months ago"

"Ugh! Fine but you're buying all my drinks for me." You say burying your face on your hands.

"Atta girl, whatever gets you laid my friend"

"I hate you!" You mumble, your face still buried in your hands. 

"You'll love me after I get you laid" Ashlyn chuckled you couldn't help but laugh too. This girl was going to be the death of you.

After both of you finish your coffee you go back to the apartment. Ashlyn called her brother to let him know you were visiting for a week sometime next month. He was excited to say the least. 

This was definitely gonna be a good vacation, a much needed one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip, Singing, diners, and wishful thinking....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible at summaries and im pretty sure at writing with correct grammar but I try so theres that ;) hope you like!!

That feeling you get in your chest, the one that tells you something big is going to happen. You don't necessarily know if its good or bad but its there, and it won't go away. 

Now after almost an hour of you and Ashlyn getting luggage and her surfboard settled on the rental car, you are finally on the road but that feeling in your chest won't go away. 

"Hey you ok there?" Ashlyn asks you, not looking away from the road.

"Yeah I think so its just been a while since I've done this you know. Im excited nonetheless but I can't help but have this weird feeling in my chest." You've always been pretty open with your feelings with Ashlyn. As far as that goes shes the only one. You're not one to talk about them with just anyone. She just shrugs and smirks at you for a second before turning her attention back to the road.

"I got a feeling inside my bones..."Ashlyn starts singing and you can't help but chuckle a little at her sillynes.

"God no please don't.." you say covering your ears with your hands.

"It goes electric wavy when I turn it on!" She sings louder and you can't help but laugh. You and her have always been so different from one another, but for some reason it works. You bring out the best in each other and the worst sometimes but you wouldn't have it any other way. Is in that exact moment, when you look at your best friend, horribly singing along some dumb song that you know you made the right decision to come along on this vacation. 

After a few hours of driving, its time to stop for gas and some food. You find a gas station with a diner by it. It didn't look too inviting to be honest, it looked old and scary. Like the one in that scary movie you had seen with Ashlyn one time in college. There was only a few other cars there, two old rusty trucks and a black car, a really nice looking car. You couldn't tell what kind of car it was but it looked like it didn't belong. Just like you.

"Trust me I've been here once. When I drove down on my own to visit the fam." Ashlyn tells you, getting off first. You take your time before joining her outside the car. You look around, taking in the surroundings, still unconvinced this place is actually open for business.

"The place actually serves decent burgers and shakes come on." Ashlyn laughs a little at you and starts walking towards the diner.

"I'm not too sure about that, this place looks terrible." You say when you catch up to her.

"Trust me," Ashlyn says opening the door for you to walk in first "you're gonna wanna drive back just to stop by and get your grub on again."

"Oh I doubt that." You step inside and take in your surroundings. Theres a bar where theres two brunettes sitting enjoying their meal, by the looks you guess they're the ones driving nice black car. The lady behind bar is smiling at something the cook said through a window that goes to the kitchen you guess. Theres a old guy sitting on one the booths by the door, he's too busy reading a news paper to even notice you. And theres another guy sitting at the other side of the bar, he's staring at his coffee like it did him wrong.

The woman behind the bar notices you and Ashlyn standing by the door and smiles.

"Hello!" She said a little too happy for your liking.

"Hi" you and Ashlyn say at the same time, the woman chuckles at that.

"If you just wanna find a booth or sit at the bar, I'll be with you in a minute" she winks and walks to where the brunnets are sitting, she hands them a piece of paper. 

"I swear if I get sick because of this, I will murderer you Harris" you say earning a laugh followed by a little push by Ashlyn.

"Will you stop with that, you're being an ass" Ashlyn says leading the way to a booth thats behind the two brunettes sitting on the bar. 

" I'll stop but I'm serious, I better not catch anything from eating here" you say as you sit down.

"Don't worry the food is not poisonous," one of the brunettes says as she spins around on the stool, "trust me I ate it and I'm still alive" she ends with a wink. 

You notice how full of freckles her face is, and that smile she's got on her is, if not, the best you've seen in your life. Shes wearing sweatpants and a Nike shirt, her hair is up in a messy bun, but you cant help but notice how beautiful she is. 

She raises her eyebrow at you and her smile turns into a full on grin. She caught you, you have been blatantly staring, checking her out. 

"Yeah.. um well I guess well see, good luck" you muster a smile feeling a little flustered, you know that was lame but for some reason you couldn't form any words in your head,and that's the best you can come up as a response.

The girl chuckles and you gotta admit its the most beautiful thing you've heard today. 

" Well good luck too you," she says followed by a big smile she jumps off the stool, her friend following suit" I highley recommend the burgers and shakes, best thing they have on the menu". 

You nod and they start to walk away, you let out a sigh and shake your head. That was the weirdest interaction you've had with a stranger, a beautiful stranger for that matter.

"Dude did you see her, I think I just met the love of my life" Ashlyn said with the biggest heart eyes and smile she's ever had plastered on her. Following the two brunettes with her eyes thru the window. 

You notice them get in the black car.

"Like just look at her shes a goddess," you scoof at your friends ridiculousness, she turns her attention to you, "and dude what the fuck was that, you were so checking that girl out and got caught."

Before you can respond the waitresses comes by to take your orders. You kick Ashlyn under the table, before she starts to laugh.

"Hey! That was uncalled for" Ashlyn says to you giving you an exaggerated look of hurt. You fake smile at her before turning your attention to the waitress. She does the same.

"So you decided what you gonna have?" The waitress asks glancing between you and Ashlyn with a curious look. 

You decide to order what the woman with the beautiful smile recommended you to order. Ashlyn goes with the same thing, both deciding to stick with water instead of the milkshakes.

"Great," the waitress says with a smile, not even bothering to write it down "I'll have out to you guys in a bit."

As soon as the waitress leaves Ashlyn is looking at you with a smirk on her face," where were we?"

You both laugh at this, you spend the next 15 minutes teasing each other about the two woman. You give Ashlyn crap for just staring at "the love of her life" like she called her, and not doing anything. She gives it right back by telling you how your mouth was right open and drooling, checking her out without a care, that is until you got caught. 

You missed this, the little banter between the both of you. The teasing, the laughs and all that comes with being Ashlyn Harri's bestfriend. You make a mental promise to do things like this more often. Because moments like this make you realize how lucky you are to have people like her in you life.

 

After almost an eleven hour drive, you finally make it to Florida. You go drop the rental car off, Chris is already there waiting.

You're relived to have finally made it to Florida, the drive was long but its the most fun you've had in a while. With all the silly laughs, the singing and the life talks. You can't help but think that this has been the most relaxed and care free you have felt in a long time. 

Ashlyn quickly spots her brother and speed walks to where he'sis standing, leaning by the car door waiting for you. She engulfs him in a big hug.

"Someone missed me." He chuckles wrapping his strong arms around his sister.

"Of course you dumb ass its been a while." She lets go of him and you go in for a hug aswell.

"Hey Chris, how have you been?" You say pulling away from the hug. 

"Been pretty good Solo, how about you? How's work been?" He asks you while grabbing your stuff bags to put in the trunk.

"Terrible, but we all gotta start somewhere I guess." He laughs at this and you can't help but laugh as well.

"How about I take my favorite gals out for dinner?" He asks before getting in the driver seat, Ashlyn sits up front in the passenger side and you take the back seat.

"Steak Out?" Ashlyn has a glow in her eyes and the biggest smile, you and Chris can't help but laugh.

"Like there was any other place I would take you." Chris sends a wink Ashlyns way.

"Can we go home first to freshen up a bit though? I feel so gross." Ashlyn says making a disgusted face.

"Yeah can we?" You agree with Ashlyn, Chris just fake groans and rolls his eyes.

"Ugh! I guess, anything for my favorite girls. But just to be clear you guys don't look like you were in a car for over ten hours." He wiggles his eyebrows, you and Ashlyn just laugh.

"Thanks, but flattery will get you no where, come on bro, take us ladies home so we can pretty up a bit." Ashlyn chuckles at the exaggerated groan her brother lets out.

"Alright alright if I must I'll take you uglys home to pretty up." That earns him a slap on the arm by Ashlyn and one from you. You keep bantering all the way to Chris's apartment.

Forty minutes later and you're on your way out. It only takes about twenty more minutes to get to the restaurant, it looks a little bussy from the outside. Finding a parking spot takes a little longer. Once you've parked and start to get off you notice the car that you parked by. Its a black car, just like the one that was outside the dinner.

You can't help let you mind think of the woman and wish its the same car, the one that the beautiful woman and her friend were driving. To be honest you didn't really looked at the other woman. You were too busy with the freckled face girl. But by the way Ashlyn called her the love of her life, she must of made an impact. 

You make your way inside, Ashlyn and Chris making small talk catching up with each other. You keep quiet lost in your thoughts of the woman you meet for a good minute or so at the dinner.

You shake your head trying to rid of the thoughts of the woman. Life is not that rewarding you think. Its not perfect, its wishful thinking that for some reason she's going to be here, in the same place as you. Even though you're really hoping for that be the case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!? Tell me what you think. Lay it on me ;)
> 
> This will probably not have more than 10 chapters, I write as I go so I do know where I want this to end but im still working on the in between chapters.... so bare with me ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took forever, my apologies. Not gonna promise the other one will come anytime soon but I'll try my best. Life gets in the way ya know.
> 
> You'll find lots of mistakes probably ;) they're all mine I speak English better than I write it so yeah Enjoy!

After the best meal you've had in months, because you never have time for cooking and Ashlyn, well let's just say she's banned from the kitchen for life after almost burning it down one night trying to make spaghetti for dinner. You're heading out to a bar near the restaurant, after only a little convincing from the Harris siblings, because who can really day no to those two studs.

You're thankful for the little walk, you ate more than you should have. Dessert should have been off the table, literally. But you couldn't be the odd man out and not oder dessert. 

The bar is a private little place, there's music but only loud enough to where you could hold a conversation with someone without the yelling. There's a few pool tables and its not too crowded. This had always been a must when you and ashlyn used to come during the summer in your college years. 

"Hey wanna go grab some beers and we'll snag a pool table" Ashlyn asks as if it was a question at all. You nod and make your way to the bar. 

The bartender sees you and let's you know she'll be right over. You decide to check your cell phone while you wait. 

"I was afraid you hadn't survived, but I can see all is well." A sweet voice coming from this stranger makes you look up from your phone. And to say you are shocked its an understatement. The same freckled face you've been thinking about non stop its right in front of your face. Again you find yourself speechless, and checking her out again as if shes not there waiting for you to say something. You mentally slap yourself for being so damn stupid. The womans smile turns into a full on grin before she speaks again.

"That's twice today." The woman says bringing out of your thoughts.

"What?" you say a little confused at that.

"You were checking me out at the dinner and you just did it again, kiss me if I'm wrong but I think you like me." She says confidently. And you feel your face heat up a bit, now praying she hasn't noticed it.

"What makes you think I was checking you out?" You keep a straight face, trying to regain a little confidence. You werent expecting this woman calling you out on checking her out, twice in one day.

"Well were you not?" she asks.

Before you are able to answer her the bartender is in front of you asking what you're drinking. You smile at the woman and turn to the bartender and order two beers and a club soda fro Chris. Soon as the bartender leaves. The woman's eyes are still on you. 

"What?" it comes out a little hasrsher than what you meant to. She smiles anyways.

"So where you?" She asks again.

"What if I say no?" you ask her back.

"Then you'd have to kiss me" 

"And why would I do that?"

"I did say kiss me if I'm wrong" 

"Is this your way of flirting with me?, you don't even know if Im gay." You say and she laughs at that. You raise your eyebrow waiting for her to say something.

"That's never stopped me before, why would it stop me now" she's definetly flirting and you are low key freaking out. This woman who you know nothing about is hardcore flirting with you trying to get in your pants, 'hopefully' you think, and you can't help the feeling you get in your chest, some kind of warm feeling.

"Cocky people are a complete turn off in my opinion" you don't know why you're fighting it and playing hard to get but you can't help it. She laughs again and you think your heart skips a beat at the beautiful sound.

"Mmm I like me a girl with 'tude for sure. I'm Kelley by the way." She says extending her hand out to you. You do the same and shake her hand.

As soon as you let go, you can't help but miss the contact. Her hand was warm and soft.

"Do I get to know your name at least since you've shot me down so fast?" she asks, you think you hear a little disapointment in her voice.

"Who says I've shot you down? You give up too quickly." You say turning to the bartender who puts your drinks in front of you, you hand her your credit card and ask her to leave the tab open. You grab the beers and the soda, and turn around to where Kelley still just blatantly checking you out. She's about to say something but you beat her to it.

"Well Kelley it was nice meeting you," you look to where Ashlyn and Chris are already playing pool "maybe I'll buy you drink before the night ends or maybe not we'll see."

She only nods and smiles at you. As you turn around and are about to leave you stop to look over your shoulder and chuckle, Kelley was staring at your ass and you caught her. Her face turns a little shade of pink. 

"Hope," you say and she looks up to meet your eyes, a little confused "the name's Hope." her smile gets bigger and you can't help but smile back at her before turning around and walking away.

 

As soon as you reach the other side of the bar where Ashyn and Chris already have a game going, Ashlyn walks to you grabbing her beer and taking a big sip of it.

" Dude what took you so long?" She asks you and you just shrug.

"Bartender was busy." You say as you smile.

"Dude! oh my fucking lord" she says her eyes going a little big as she says that "don't look right away but you are not gonna believe it, right behind you my only and only future wife is standing right there." 

You turn around at that and feel a light push making you spill some of your beer.

"Hey!" 

" I said don't look right away" Ashlyn pretends to be looking somewhere else in case the person she was talking about is looking this way.

Chris walks to the side of the pool table to where you and Ashlyn are. 

"Whats the hold up come on your turn sis, I'm kicking your ass you suck." He says but Ashlyn is too busy now staring at the woman across the bar.

She's sitting by Kelley having a pretty intense conversation. You notice she's about to turn around but Kelley grabs her and she stops. 

"Brother you see that brunnete sitting by the bar with the other brunnete?" She asks and Chris just looks confused, you chuckle at this.

"Yeah she's pretty hot, they both are" he says. 

"Well let me tell you something, that right there is your future sister in law, the future mother of my unborn children." Ashlyn says staring the woman down. Chris just looks confused at his sisters antics.

"This is unbelievable dude," Ashlyn says now looking at you "what are the chances huh?"

"Yeah what are the chances." You smile, in that same moment Kelley spots you and sends a smile your way, with a little wink. Your smile only grows bigger. 

This road trip is turning out to be something pretty damn great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Lay it all on me ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short very short but its better than nothing right ;) Enjoy!

After the little exchange between you and Kelley, Chris starts laughing and you both turn your attention to him, sending glares his way.

"You two are something else I swear," he says once the laughing had stopped "come on let's finish the game, then you can go meet your wife afterwards."

 

"Asshole" Ashlyn says more to herself and glances to where her future wife is still talking to Kelley, you can help but look too and admire the other woman aswell. You notice how beautiful she is, you understand why Ashlyn is so smitten by her. But in your eyes its nothing compared to how beautiful Kelley is.

You take a seat by a table near the pool game going on. You keep glancing over to where Kelley stading by her friend, you see her lean in and whisper something in her ear. She then starts to walk away to where the restrooms are.

You think about just following her but you convince yourself that it would be weird to just follow her to the restroom. Then you remember why you took this trip in the first place. To have fun, loosen up bit and get laid. Ashlyn thinks you need to, and well she's not wrong. 

Ashlyn is right.

You don't know why but you stand up and start making your way to the restrooms. You pass by where Kelley's friend is standing talking to a tall handsome guy, she sees you and you make eye contact with her, completely ignoring the guy trying to hit on her, probably. 

She grins at you like she knows what you're doing. You can't help but look away, feeling slightly intimidated by the woman. Feeling like an open book, easy to read, like she knows your next move even before you do. It doesn't help that she's one hell of a beautiful woman, she is something else. So you start walking a little faster you cant back down now.

Once you reach the door to the restroom you stop and start doubting the decision you made to follow Kelley into the restrooms. Thinking of all the scenarios that could happen. So you do what you do best, freak the fuck out. 

You don't know why its so hard to just go for it, you used to be a lady killer. You could get any woman you wanted. But here you find yourself doubting every move you make towards Kelley. 

She's going to think I'm creepy or something." You say to yourself looking down closing your eyes, feeling defeated and stupid, you decide to just wait by the bar instead and offer to buy her that drink and go from there. 

"Or she's gonna think you're trying to get in her pants in a dirty restroom stall." you hear the wonderful voice of this woman you've been obsessing over today all day, and look up to see that stupid gorgeous grin plastered on her face. Again you find yourself speechless, for the third time this day or more. You were so caught up in your head you didn't even hear the door to the restroom open.

When you don't say anything she talks again.

"I mean don't get me wrong, hot dirty sex in a dirty restroom stall with a hot sexy goddess like yourself don't sound too bad at all, but for the things I would do to you, I need a bed," she says biting her lip looking you up and down, and all you can do is let whatever it is your feeling take over you "yeah definitely need a bed." You make eye contact with her and she winks at you. And that's all it takes.

You feel something light up inside you and something takes over you, before she knows it your pushing her against the wall not caring for anyone who might be watching you, her lips brush yours. Not innocently, more like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. You want to pull away before you lose yourself but you can’t seem to. In this moment, your senses have been seduced and you can no longer think straight, 'literally' you think to yourself.

You want to laugh at your own pun. 

“Kiss me” she whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. You smile at this, your heart fluttering at her voice as you put your hands on either side of her face. Never before has anyone made you feel so many things at once you think, as you lean in for a kiss, a deeper one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this short little update let me know what you think :)
> 
> I'm really trying to update my other one but its just not coming to me. I'm sorry :( I thought I knew where I was going with it ..im not so sure anymore


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to give up on my stories, life has kept me very busy lately. And honestly I would love to keep going but I'm really not able to at all so I am asking if ANYONE would like to take over them and finish what I started please let me know give me your email and I'll message you. I'm sorry guys to whoever there was that was waiting for me to update:( like I said life has been amazing and its kept me so busy in a good way that I really dont have any time at all for this, thank you all of you who have taken their time to read my stories, when I first started with Tainted Heart I didnt think people would actually read any this was just me writing (attempting to write) to just keep myself busy and it was sort of like helping me thru life a bit and then you all started commenting on how you wanted the next chapter and it just made me so happy at the moment and to think about it makes me happy so happy so for that Thank you all so much!!!

I appreciate you all so much, keep on reading and being amazing:) good life my friends!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Give it to me good guys ...hate it? Like it? Should I continue or nah!?


End file.
